


Spem in alium

by Saniika



Series: O negative fusion [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Gore, Horror, Master/Servant, No d/s, Unhealthy Relationships, Vampirism, accidental cutting, o negative AU, o negative fusion, suggested murder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-14 23:42:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16050995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saniika/pseuds/Saniika
Summary: A servant serves a drink for his mistress.Based on the short O negative, horror short.





	Spem in alium

**Author's Note:**

> warnings are posted at the end of the chapter - you can click on the more notes link and then return up with the button TOP.  
> I post these at the end so I don't spoil anything. Please proceed at your own caution.
> 
> No beta this time.
> 
> Spem in alium - Latin for "Hope in any other"

The sound of a piano rolls into the room throughout the open door. Once the man closes it, the cords seep into the walls, insistently following the steps of a young woman.

Mila storms inside and stands in front of the hearth, upset and hugging her shoulders. The first notes of the song disturbed her. They harassed her out of the ballroom out of sight of others. The urgent tempo reminds her of things she rather not think about and desperately tries to avoid. However that night she wasn’t so lucky. She won’t be able to forget and pretend all is well as usual. She already knows her abrupt departure from the gathered society will not pass unnoticed. Nothing escapes Lilia’s sharp eyes.

_Milochka, you’re looking awfully pale._

They know. Mila knows they do. Ever since Victor disappeared, the gates of their prison slammed closed heavier than ever before. The impact of the gates’ banging shut blew out the deeply soothed dust from their frame, sealing the smallest cracks for escapes along it.

_Your staff if not looking after you properly. You should do something about that._

The “staff” does the exact opposite, looking after her needs, their attention choking her like a bred goose, stuffing her to grow a fatty liver.

“A drink?”

The man’s voice is quiet and neutral. Careful not to stray from preset lines, as if he’d be afraid to tip the scales off and affect how the conversation would enfold. Ever so vigilant, the loyal observer. Georgi is composed, always conveniently nearby until it ceased to be convenient. 

Mila hates everything about him. Most of all, his two-facedness. He wears a mask for public and for her private company. And because she knows his reasons behind wearing it, makes it even more unbearable for her to witness it every night. 

She paces on the marble floor, clicking her heels loud and unladylike. Her mentor would chide her for it. The ultramarine dress swirls around her legs and the fabric irritates her skin despite being of finest quality, making her feel as a silkworm locked in a cocoon.

The song is unrelenting and grows sadder. It runs invisible fingers over her skin, torturing her overloaded senses. To distract herself she turns her attention to Georgi’s movements.

Even though she sees what he does the hearing sense overpowers the others, focusing on each small sound. He swirls the decanter sheltering her from the view on the vessel. Mila hears the sick sloshing of the thick liquid, the sound making her think of a syrup dripping into her ears. She rubs at her earlobe to chase away the disturbing sensation.

The conjured glass in front of her startles her. Georgi always does his best to prolong the moment she actually has to see her food, knowing how she despises the sight.

There on a plate covered with damask napkin stands a wine glass, it’s filigree helplessly trying to distract from the blood inside. In a way it’s endearing. How Georgi tries so hard to make her feel pleasant, thinking of her needs and catering to her every whim. He goes as far as trying to make her forget what she eats, disguising the very act or devouring human blood as something trivial like a sip of vine. Georgi is not foolish, he knows it’s impossible to pass that off and Mila noticed it on the slight tremble of his hand as the silence prolongs.

The glass shakes faintly and with it the dark red molasses. The blood. Someone’s life-force. Someone’s life. Did someone die for this cup to be presented for her tonight? Did he perhaps…?

The thought pierces her mind violently and Mila stops to think. In a blur of a motion she flips the glass with the back of her hand angrily and immediately regrets her decision.

She cares little for the carpet falling a victim to red splotches. Yet the loud crunch drives fright deep into her bones as if it were her hand slashed with the broken glass.

“I, Georgi-...” Mila watches Georgi standing in front of her momentarily a little forlorn. His palm is covered with pieces of blood stained shards. He tried to catch the glass midair and the thin walls must have succumbed under the force. A delicate smell wafts around them and once their gaze meets, he turns away his eyes in poorly hidden embarrassment. 

“Please forgive me, I’ll clean it right away.” Georgi hastes to crouch down but Mila is immediately at his side grabbing his arm in an iron grip. Only when he winces, she commands herself to lessen the force with which she’s holding him with. Tomorrow he’ll have a purple bruise on his pale skin. He’ll hide it under a jacket sleeve but she will be bothered by it until it truly disappears. “Mila...”

She frowns and is tugging him into the adjacent bathroom. Georgi follows her without any protest and watches the blood sprinkle the marble floor and his black shoes. “I can take care of this m-” He tries to protest.

“Don’t.” Mila cuts him off immediately, growing angrier with herself as she pushes his hand above the sink. The blood smells divine and trickles on the milk white stone in an obscene contrast, making itself appear so delectable it’s hard for Mila to focus. She fumbles with the faucet and sticking his palm under the stream of water. 

Georgi winces from the temperature and she notices late she turned on the warm water. Yet he gently pushes her hand away and opens a drawer with practiced ease, pulling out a medical kit. It sets her off so much, the fact that he still takes care of the mess she caused, that she barks at him unkindly.

“Stop! Why can’t you stop being a servant. When we’re alone, you don’t have to serve me.” The tone of her voice doesn’t match the gentle care with which she takes out the shards from his flesh. He doesn’t say anything but she hears him swallow. It’s unfair from her, she knows.

Georgi was assigned to her as her very own personal servant since he was a small boy. There’s nothing else he knows better than being a servant. That’s why it hurts so much to suffer his presence. The knife of reluctance close at her throat, cutting away words she longs to say. Mila is sure he’s willing even his own thoughts to stay within predefined pathways. Ones Yakov merely suggested and trained Georgi to carve into himself with eager force.

His hand is clean now and it’s just his own blood now gushing out of the cuts. The red is bright like poppy seeds, riveting in ribbons over the pale skin and then his voice wakes her up from the trance.

“Mila.” The sharp blue eyes remind her dutifully with a bitter rueful smile. “You’re hungry.”

He’s right and Mila hates that he’s so oblivious to her biggest need. Denying her the one thing she craves the most. Georgi turns a blind eye towards her, treating her as a foolish child at times and that’s when she hates him the most out of the whole bunch. More than Lilia, more than Yakov.

Her attention is slipping along with every drop down his hand. Georgi pulls away from her grasp and is about to lick the cuts. A dizzy spell sways her momentarily, the smell of ripe pears in her nose and then it’s no longer Mila lounging at him. It’s the livid hungry beast, licking his finger and sucking at it. The beast doesn’t react to Georgi’s gasp as a sign of distress, instead it presses against the man covetous.

“Mila!” His strangled cry finally startles her from her frenzy. Wide-eyed she stares at the bite marks on his finger, growing dark purple. She tries to lick away the traces of iron from her lips but the treacherous taste still lingers on her tongue. What good would it do anyway, he’s marked, carrying the proof of her lost composure. Once more Mila fails and wants so badly, desperate enough to order. 

“Feed me.” She whispers, ignoring the tear he’s brushing of her cheek with his thumb. The touch is warm, just as his forehead against hers. Georgi’s breath fans over her decolletage as he sighs deeply. “Fill me up, I need it.” To break down his resistance she palms over his crotch, coaxing him to follow his natural reaction. He’s hard from her blood drinking anyway. “Hurry!” She chases his lips with loud whisper and he’s turning away clumsy, letting her soft kisses land haphazardly on his jaw and corner of his lips.

“I...” Georgi frowns harder and lets Mila kiss him lightly but continues the unconvincing statement: “I can’t. I shouldn’t...” 

She just leans in closer and says the magic word, disarming him instantly. The air from her lungs blows over Georgi’s ear-shell like a potion laced with cyanide, her perfume enveloping him in the scent of bitter almonds.

“Please.”

Georgi falls through the thin ice right into her burning embrace. Mila is willing to clutch onto the spindle and weave a net around him just like a black widow. The taste of his blood urging her towards the forbidden fruit, anything to chase away the loneliness and helplessness. 

Everything becomes blurry, it’s just the rough pull of her pantyhose to free her lower region, ripping of the nylon and Georgi’s hands lifting her on the sink counter-top. The cold doesn’t catch her attention for long, since a his mouth works on opening her up. 

“Ah!” She doesn't have to look down, Mila knows he’s watching her every reaction and chases the angle she likes the best. From the rare encounters they had he remembered everything and services her better than she alone with her own hand ever could.

Mila comes hard over Georgi’s hot tongue embarrassingly fast, her nails digging into his jacket. She barely catches her breath and she’s showed off the counter, turned to face the mirror. Another loud rip and her dress is completely ruined beyond repair, leaving her bare. A thigh presses in between hers and Mila feels the naked cock on her cleft of her ass. She sees his Adam's apple bob in impatience and hopes. 

_Perhaps tonight he will…_

“Press them and hold still for me.” He says with strained voice and then she feels his cock slip between her legs, brushing against her lips. The sticky precome smears her flushed thighs and she shivers from the tremors, still coming off of the orgasm from before. Yet Mila complies and traps his member tightly in a warm prison. She squeezes extra hard and the sharp hiss makes her sure that it's hurting. He gets off on the pain, she realizes with a sick satisfaction. Georgi’s hands snake around her waist and the wounded, teeth-abused finger brushes against her lower lip tantalising in an open offer. “Now suck and feed.”

It’s hard to tell what brings the bigger rush to her loin, the command with such confident tone, the return of the iron taste as Georgi slips his two fingers into her mouth or the rough slide of his cock against her folds. The cold marble of the counter-top cuts into her hips as Georgi pounds against her. He's thick and burning, flushed with blood and so hard against Mila's pliant thighs. She wants to see him better in the mirror’s reflection and reaches behind to lead his head forward till they touch almost cheek to cheek. Her nails scrape the short hair on his nape, thinking of expensive bear fur rug and he hisses as she sucks particularly hard on his fingers, drawing more blood. His pace grows urgent, fleetingly Mila notes that he must have been on the edge the whole evening. Just when he pulls out his fingers, smearing his own blood over her mouth and locks their lips in a hungry savage kiss, she realizes how much he reacted to her needs. Mila let's his spasm resonate through her own body and Georgi spill all over her legs. With endorphins leaving her system she regrets with a hint of disappointment that he didn’t dare to go further.

Until their kiss turns rougher than ever and Georgi bites her lower lip hard, breaking the soft flesh. The blood comes flushing immediately. Mila gasps more from the surprise than from the pain but he chases her lips without pause and laps at her blood with tender care. The slower his rocking grows, the languid his tongue caresses her lip and Mila starts to hope once more that Georgi might be lost to her after all. She traces his soft eyebrow with a thumb and in answer he rubs his hands over her chest and sides, just as if a couple would cuddle in the bathroom during a morning routine. Except Mila never experiences mornings, she never did.

“I love you.” Georgi says to her shoulder, pressing his face to her neck with reverence.

And then Mila knows a more perfect moment won’t ever arrive.

“I want to leave.” She caresses the back of Georgi's head, watching him lean his forehead on her shoulder, taking a bit of pause and trying to catch a breath after the exertion. He sways a little and Mila remembers what she did, drawing perhaps too much blood and quickly helps Georgi sit down on a closed toilet lid, stroking his pale face with worriedly. She watches him swallow the water from a cup as she’s holding it against his lips and waits anxiously for him to look at her again.

The blue of his irises is like sea after storm and his black thick eyelashes fan over his cheeks as he blinks a few times. Georgi would bring her his own head on the platter if she asked for it but she also knows he’s tired and suffering perhaps as much as she is in the mansion, trapped in the mechanism of the secret society. It all became much harder to handle after Victor disappeared without a trace. Could she expect the same thing from Georgi? He doesn’t have an outside help like Victor did. The security and the guards won’t let the same mistake happen twice. It would be almost impossible to…

“I know where Victor is.” He coughs a little, trying to clear his voice. “I’ll help you get out.”

“Come with me.” Mila grabs onto his biceps and a thigh tightly, watching him closely and drinking up his expression.

Georgi rests his head on the tiled wall and brushes her elbow clumsily. “Of course.” He chuckles. “What would you do out there without me?”

Mila starts to cry in full and throws herself onto him without abandon and she doesn’t stop sobbing even when he winces from pain as she hits his wounded hand. The tears blind her during the whole time she wraps his hand in the bandages and they keep rolling over her cheeks even after, when they lay on the bed and Georgi strokes her shoulder blade, kissing her temples.

**Author's Note:**

> warnings: Mila is in distress and thinks on Georgi, who might have killed someone to harvest blood for her. As she flips over the glass with blood Georgi gets cut on his palm badly and bleeds. They argue and in the bathroom Mila attacks Georgi, hurting his hand further. Georgi stops he and she coaxes him into sex. He performs cunnilingus on her and offers her to feed from his hurt hand as he continues with intercrural sex. Mila makes his wound worse and once they're done, they kiss. Georgi bites his lips and they share a bloody kiss. After Georgi is dizzy from the blood loss and Mila comes to his aid. No one dies.
> 
> This is a loose continue on the first oneshot I did for Victuuri - Fic called [Dori me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14561289).
> 
> Thank you to [Izzy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/izzyisozaki/pseuds/izzyisozaki), [Greygerbil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/greygerbil/pseuds/greygerbil) and [Allolli](https://archiveofourown.org/users/allollipoppins/pseuds/allollipoppins) for the creative motivation!
> 
> Fic title from [Spem In Alium (Thomas Tallis) - Tallis Scholars](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iT-ZAAi4UQQ)  
> The song Mila heard at the party is [Once Upon A December (Piano Vers.)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bs2VL_HYG9Y)
> 
> Thank you for reading! Did you like the work? Please let me know and share it :)  
> I appreciate the motivation!


End file.
